


I am a Craftsman

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	I am a Craftsman

I am a craftsman. I have

Spent my life building

Walls, moats, byways, and dead ends.

I have been fashioning the perfect

Mask for every occasion,

Situation, and encounter I may have.

The walls are thick and strong,

The fortifications nigh impenetrable.

Blocking out a curious world.

Until now.

As I peer out from behind my mask,

I can see miniscule cracks and fissures that are

Appearing in the fabric of my reality.

My defenses have been swept

Aside as long-dead leaves on the wind.

Perhaps I let it happen.

I allowed them to know

Something unbeknownst to all others.

They have held my heart in their hands

And they did not cast it aside.

They accepted it.

Long have i yearned to be known for

Something beyond the masks.

Seventeen years is far too long

To live in isolation.

Too long not to let anyone in.

The walls are crumbling and will soon fall.

The masks have caught flame.

I cannot stop it, Nor do I want to.

It’s time to let go.

Time to start living life.

Life outside of my own shadow.

But the sun still burns.


End file.
